After a traditional machining machine performs a machining process on a work piece, the measurement of the work piece is performed by moving the work piece to a measuring system. This measurement may affect the production line and is not suitable for some large work piece.
For performing the measurement on line, a particular machining machine integrated with a measuring system is needed. The work piece can be performed the machining process and the measurement on this machining machine without moving. However, the coordinates of this measuring system and this machining machine are calibrated before shipping, and this measuring system is only applicable for this machining machine.
Moreover, if a machining machine is not integrated with any measuring system, it cannot be calibrated on line.
Therefore, it is a goal to develop a datum calibrating method and a deviation measuring method for a measuring system to be applicable for any machining machine.